


Snowfall

by Hannigrammatic



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fenris," Garrett murmured almost quietly.</p><p>Fenris' smile widened as he picked up on the man's uncertainty, remembering the previous evening, the brief capture of lips, the slightly drunk man almost stumbling over his own feet as he tried for a confident front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to try to get back into writing. It's been a while. <3 Sorry for any mistakes.

**Snowfall**

 

Last night's snowfall covered the rooftops in a slight dusting, and the walkway outside of the run-down mansion he was squatting at was sprinkled with a layer a few inches deep. The sky was grey and bright, spitting out a few flurries even still, and they landed gently in Fenris' hair as he stepped out onto the street, the early afternoon air quiet in the wake of the oncoming snowstorm. He'd barely taken two steps away from the front door when his keen ears picked up the sound of heavy feet trudging towards him.

 

Garrett Hawke wore an almost tentative smile on his face as he neared Fenris, the spots of snow stark against his black, shaggy hair, and his big hands were tucked into the deep pockets of his heavy robe. Fenris sniffed at the air, eyeing the skyline one last time before meeting the man half way, his own small smile almost hidden by his fringe of white hair.

 

"Fenris," Garrett murmured almost quietly.

 

He shuffled nervously. Fenris' smile widened as he picked up on the man's uncertainty, remembering the previous evening, the brief capture of lips, the slightly drunk man almost stumbling over his own feet as he tried for a confident front. Bright red cheeks above his full beard, eyes widened as he pulled away. He was gone before any words could pass through both of their mouths, stammering an apology almost as an afterthought as he walked briskly away. The poor mage must have been expecting a fist through his chest today, but he'd still dutifully shown up for their afternoon reading session, and the thought set Fenris' own beating heart at ease.

 

"Hawke," he said. "I hope the day finds you well."

 

Garrett coughed into his hand briefly, before delving deep into his pockets again, averting his gaze for a few moments as he scanned the bland sky. The space between the two was almost awkward, not too far away, but also rather close, and Fenris stared up at the taller man, not backing down in light of his obvious discomfort, studying every detail of his tensely set features, the thinned mouth, the weather-red cheeks and nose. And Garrett's nostrils flared as he sensed Fenris staring at him, before at last he met the forest green eyes of the elf, shoulders drooping in resignation.

 

"Last night...," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cross any lines."

 

"What lines do you think you crossed?"

 

Fenris let a smirk take over his features. He was tempted to take pity on Hawke, but at the same time, he was enjoying this too much. He felt almost cruel, almost decided to cross his arms, almost... But no, he didn't want to drive the man away. The gentle snowfall continued around them, and to Fenris, it felt like they were standing in their own little world. The only sounds permeating this bubble were Garrett's slightly laboured breathing from the climb up the steps on his way here, and the crunch of snow underfoot as Fenris took a single step closer. Both were quiet for several long moments as Garrett opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to answer the question besot upon him, but never breaking eye contact with Fenris either.

 

"Well?" Fenris pressed.

 

He couldn't do it anymore. His smirk softened into a smile, and he took another step closer. The snowflakes collecting in the taller man's hair and beard were a distraction from those wide, amber eyes, and he reached up slowly to brush a few spots away from the hair hanging across Garrett's forehead. The touch was light and lasted no more than a few seconds, but he let his thumb linger slightly, tracing the space between the man's eyes and along the bridge of his nose. He pulled his hand back but remained standing close, not breaking eye contact for even a second.

 

"Ah..., well, I thought that-" Garrett cut himself off and shook his head, and Fenris watched his face pull into a determined expression. "Nevermind. I enjoyed myself last night."

 

"So did I," Fenris said.

 

The elf turned his back on Garrett and walked towards the entrance leading into the dilapidated mansion, not needing to say anything as he held the door open for his guest. As he closed it behind the taller man, watching him eye the dirty front hall with his usual badly-hidden expression of concern/distate, Fenris knew he wouldn't need to say much else either. He lead Garrett to the stairs leading up to his room and the raging fireplace within, but not before dusting the snow from the broad shoulders with another lingering touch. His actions were his words, and his actions were the soothing balm to Garrett's nerves; the mage let a hand trail gently across the small of Fenris' back after he'd pulled the chair away from the table they occupied during these visits, confidence once again oozing out of him, mouth pulled into his own smirk.

 

Outside, the snow began to fall in earnest.

 

End.


End file.
